Behind Enemy Lines
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: The most unlikely spec ops team is the one no one trusts in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warnings: **AU, Ooc

**A/N: **This one came from a bunny over at the bunny farm. Unfortunately, I think I killed the bunny and made stew with it, so it may not look like the original bunny at all.

* * *

He sighed in relief when the call he'd been eagerly waiting for finally came.

"How is he?"

"He'll live. He's taken worse from that crankcase," the voice that answered him was not the one he was expecting to hear.

"That is exactly what I was fearing to hear." was his only reply.

"Sir, we knew what the risks were when we accepted the mission." the other mech replied. The conviction on his voice saying he was prepared to die if it was needed for the cause.

"I know… Primus knows how valuable all of you have been. Without you we would've never onlined," he said, realizing he had never really thanked them for that.

The other mech's embrassed voice interrupted him before he could continue, "Yeah, well… I've got some info he told me to pass over to you before going to see the big boss."

"That important?"

He imagined the other mech shrugging before replying, "Apparently. We've been busy patrolling the base and after that stunt with the gestalt team we weren't sure if we had to haul aft as fast as we could."

He knew of the stunt the other was talking about. He was still wondering why the other had endangered both his life and position with the things he did.

"Do I need to recall you?" he asked, willing to lose his eyes, ears and hands on enemy territory. They were too valuable on their own. Together it would be one of the greatest loss of the entire war.

"Nah. We're good. He was called to personally oversee the operation. Let me send ya the file, Sir."

He quickly accepted the transfer, neither mech saying a word. He knew it was only a matter of time until his mechs were discovered. He only prayed it wouldn't be today.

"I have it. Tell him we'll be there as soon as possible."

"We'll stall," the other mech said simply before closing the connection. Primus only knew how many times their antics had given them the upper hand!

"Be safe, Thundercracker," Optimus said in the empty office before heading out to brief his troops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Warnings:** AU, Oocness

**A/N: **The end of my bunny stew. I'll place the original bunny at the end, so you can compare it.

* * *

"How are the overgrown kites, Sir?" the familiar high pitched voice greeted him.

"The Aerialbots are okay, Starscream" Prime replied, making a point to ignore his best spy's words, "They couldn't stop laughing though."

"Can't blame them," Starscream cackled, "Next time send a mech that can take shots. You just missed Megatron's worst idea to have ever been built."

"I wonder who convinced him to built it in the first place."

Optimus was amused to realize he could envision the Seeker's gloating smirk.

"Yeah, well, he thinks it was all his idea."

"But we all know you pushed him into thinking it was his idea," Optimus finished as he opened the file that Starscream sent him.

He stared at the thing on his monitor before succumbing to laughter.

"Is that a purple griffin?" Prime asked between fits of laughter.

Starscream's mock-outraged voice corrected him, "It's not a purple griffin. It's a _giant_, _FLYING_, purple griffin."

"Primus, how did you convince him to build something like that?"

"The details are not that important. It was this or building a massive oil drill under the sea. The important thing is that it got destroyed, I managed to procure for you seventy five percent of the oil the Decepticons gathered and the kites got a much needed training."

"I'll send Jazz to get it to the usual coordinates."

"Skywarp's already there and waiting."

"Be safe, Starscream."

"Once the war's over I'll be, Sir. Take care of Sky for me."

* * *

Pre-stewed bunny was:

(G1) Isn't Starscream supposed to be smart, what with his background as a scientist? And yet he always seems to be screwing things up for the Decepticons with his take-over plans, which never work anyways. But... what if he actually was as smart as he's supposed to be? What if he was messing up on purpose? Starscream: imbecilic, power-hungry Decepticon Air Commander... or sneaky, competent Autobot saboteur? AU, obviously.


End file.
